


Breaking Beds

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking their first bed, Robert and Aaron shop around for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Beds

**Author's Note:**

> I profusely apologise for the title! And the content, come to that. This is just an excuse to write some happy smut for our boys, considering the hell currently in the show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

‘Can’t believe you broke our bed,’ Aaron grumbled. Beside him, Robert sniggered in that smug way that Aaron loved and hated in equal measure. ‘It’s not fuckin’ funny, Rob!’

‘Oh come on, it is a little bit funny.’

They were walking around the furniture store, stopping every now and then, Aaron rolling his eyes whilst Robert sat and bounced on each bed a little, testing its springs. ‘And actually,’ Robert continued, his hand sweeping over a velvet headboard with a thoughtful look, ‘it wasn’t just me. It was a… combined effort.’

‘You were the one who couldn’t stop bouncin’ up and down,’ Aaron groused. 

Robert laughed and slung his arm around Aaron’s shoulder. ‘It’s all ‘cause I can’t get enough of you, Baby.’ He smirked when Aaron blushed and shoved him away.

They had moved into their new place – Ashley and Laurel’s old place – a scant three months ago, and had decided to get new everything. For the most part they had to anyway, when it came to downstairs furniture, but they had made the decision between them to get a new bed. ‘New house, new bed,’ Robert had said, and Aaron had just rolled his eyes and gone along with it (really, however, he was buzzing that they actually had a house together. It seemed like such a long time ago that they were sneaking around behind Chrissie’s back). They had chosen carefully, chosen something strong, something big; something that would last. But last night, Robert bouncing furiously on Aaron’s cock, they had heard an ominous crack beneath them.

‘Wait, wait,’ Aaron had panted. He lifted his head from the pillow and listened for any other strange noises. 

Above him, Robert had groaned. ‘Aaron… I’m so fucking close.’ He moved again, and both men promptly forgot about the cracking sound. That was until Robert pushed himself down so hard that the bed as good as gave way under them. Aaron had been, quite literally, ridden into the mattress. 

They had gone to the store first thing this morning, but now it was close to noon and to say that Aaron was getting agitated was an understatement. ‘Robert, for fuck’s sake!’ he snapped, drawing the disapproving attention of the young family next to them, ‘we’ve been here ALL DAY, just choose a shitting bed!’

Robert just rolled his eyes, quite used by now to his boyfriend’s temper. ‘We’ve not been here all day, it’s been three hours at most, and besides, I just want a good bed for us. Clearly the last one was too cheap.’

‘For god’s sake, it’s nothin’ to do with the price, it’s the fact that your fat arse wouldn’t leave well enough alone!’

‘Can I help you, gents?’ The potential fallout was defused by the salesman, who was altogether too perky for 12pm on a Wednesday. 

Robert got to his feet and flashed his most winning smile at the man, as if he were the one making the sale. Aaron rolled his eyes and fought the urge to walk away. ‘Hi, we’re looking for a bed-’

‘Yeah, he knows that, genius.’

‘-What could you recommend?’

Aaron flung his head back in agitation when the salesman (who had adoringly declared his name to be Tim) took them on yet another tour of the bedroom showroom. Robert smirked and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek when Tim’s back was turned. ‘Bear with me, yeah?’ he whispered, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and lacing their fingers together. ‘I’ll make it worth your while later.’ He winked and smiled smugly at Aaron’s blush.

***

For some reason, Robert was in a delightfully playful mood that morning, and with every bed that they were shown, he’d make some smartarse comment into Aaron’s (permanently) red ear when Tim was out of earshot.

‘That metal frame would be good for tying you to.’

‘Silk duvet cover? No good for hiding the damp patch.’

‘Mmm…. Can just imagine bending you over that bolster, your arse in the air.’ The latter was followed with a squeeze to said arse, by which time Aaron had had enough and walked away. Robert rolled his eyes. ‘Sorry, Tim, can you just give us a minute?’

Tim, clearly well-versed in sensing an atmosphere as well as in selling a bed, nodded. ‘Of course. Just give me a shout when you’re ready.’

Robert strode to Aaron’s side, put a hand on his lover’s waist, and waited.

Eventually Aaron huffed. ‘What’s so sodding difficult?’ he hissed. ‘Just choose a bed, Rob! And keep your bloody remarks to yourself!’

Robert sighed. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said. He had got really good at apologising as soon as he knew he was in the wrong. He remembered a time when he would have let something – even a silly argument like this – fester to the point that Aaron would have got fed up with him. He had learned, and he knew that Aaron was grateful for it, too. ‘I know you hate this. I guess… I guess I’m just trying to make it a bit more bearable, that’s all.’

Aaron exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes. ‘Just… hurry up, will ya?’ He put his hands on Robert’s shoulders, and Robert knew all was forgiven. But he also knew not to push his luck.

‘I will. Promise.’ He pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips, who deepened it as much as being in public would allow. Robert smiled when they parted, but then his eyes became distant as he spotted something over Aaron’s shoulder. ‘How about that one?’ 

***

‘And this DEFINITELY won’t break?’ Robert asked, sitting on the mattress and bouncing a little. 

‘Rob,’ Aaron hissed. It was a good looking bed, as far as beds went. A modest double with a sturdy wooden frame, it was simplistic enough to not make Aaron roll his eyes, but sophisticated enough to please Robert as well.

‘No, no, it’s fine,’ Tim assured them. ‘This frame is fitted with strong wooden panels. You’d have to do a LOT of jumping on it to knock them out of place.’ 

Robert sniggered and Aaron blushed. ‘Great,’ the younger man said. ‘Brilliant, we’ll take it. Can we GO now?!’

As Tim led them to the till to arrange payment and delivery, Robert sidled closer to Aaron. ‘Can’t wait to test it out, Baby?’

‘Can’t wait to get out of this fucking shop,’ Aaron hissed. But he pressed a kiss to Robert’s shoulder all the same.

***

‘Unh! Oh, god, Rob! Don’t fucking st-AH-stop!’ 

They had picked up where they left off the night before, Robert bouncing furiously on Aaron’s lap, his large hands spread on his lover’s chest, and moans spilling from their lips. Robert kissed Aaron with everything he had, pouring his desire and love for the man below him into that kiss. ‘Touch me,’ he gasped. ‘Oh Christ!’ 

Aaron groaned, long and rough, as Robert picked up his pace in response to Aaron gripping his cock. Robert whimpered and grabbed Aaron’s wrist, setting the speed of Aaron’s strokes. ‘Like that,’ he hissed. ‘Fuck – just like that!’

‘I’m close.’ 

Robert sat up and sank down hard onto Aaron, making both men moan loudly. He did it again, his full weight falling onto Aaron’s lap as Robert’s cry of release stuttered from his open mouth. Aaron rolled them over and pounded into Robert like his life depended on it. With a shout of his lover’s name, he came and collapsed onto Robert’s chest, knocking the wind from him.

They lay panting, Robert running his hands up and down Aaron’s sweaty back, until Aaron pulled out and lay next to him.

All was quiet for a moment, until Robert breathed a laugh. ‘It’s a good bed.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port In A Storm](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
